The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings - Enhanced Edition
The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition was released by CDProject on April 17, 2012 on Xbox 360 and PC. It features bug fixes and new content. All existing owners of the game received it for free. Changelog Changelog for the changes and improvements to the The Witcher 2: Enhanced Edition: * 01. Launcher now includes an option to toggle DLCs off and on. * 02. Assorted animals have been added to the game. * 04. New werewolf trophy has been added in Chapter 3. * 05. New, randomly dispersed swords have been added. * 06. Fixed error in potions_time_bonus value at level 2 of ‘Specialization: Potions’ ability. * 07. Fixed description of 'Control over the Power' ability. * 08. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Alchemist’ ability. * 09. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Amplification’ ability at level 2. * 10. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Energy Flow’ ability at level 2. * 11. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Control over the Power’ ability at level 2. * 12. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Synthesis’ ability at level 2. * 13. Fixed incorrect description of ‘Combat Acumen’ ability. * 14. Fixed incorrect description of Gadwall potion. * 15. Position ability at level 2 now multiplies damage dealt to back by zero. * 16. Fixed incorrect damage calculation for ‘Whirl’ ability. * 17. Fixed spark FX and no damage taken when rolling while being attacked by foe. * 18. Fixed incorrect notification when using Axii Sign on golems. * 17. Mahakam Rune Sihil sword is now imported from TW1 game saves to New Game. * 18. Parry and Signs are now improved when Geralt has increased Vigor. * 19. Parry bug has been fixed. Players can no longer parry for 0 damage. * 20. Quen Sign has been significantly nerfed. It now wears off after one or two hits. * 22. Adrenaline no longer loads during boss fights. * 23. Fixed bug that caused Igni to deal no damage when used right after a sword hit. * 24. Fixed incorrect game behavior when saving game while casting bombs. * 25. Kayran now casts fewer stones at end of fight. * 26. Fixed bug allowing potions to be consumed with Toxicity at 100%. * 27. Finisher performed on rotfiends no longer adds additional weapon. * 28. Redanian soldiers in Chapter 3 now spawn correctly. * 29. Fire now removes Quen Sign during dragon boss fight in Chapter 3. * 30. Fixed targeting on dragon in Chapter 3. * 31. Added new statistics for NPCs to correct game balance in Chapter 3. * 32. Cat potion effect now disappears during dialogue sequences and cut scenes. * 33. Target marker and enemy names have been removed from fist fights. * 34. Fixed display name for wraiths. * 35. Small fixes introduced in NPC taunt behavior during fights. * 36. Fixed NPC behavior after combat. * 37. All critical effects dealt to player are canceled before any scene starts. * 38. Fixed unusual behavior of clothing when using Heliotrope Sign. * 39. Small fixes introduced in Dice Poker mini-game. * 40. Several fixes introduced in mini-maps. * 41. Fixed several camera shots in dialogue sequences. * 42. Fixed dialogue camera in ‘Blood Curse’ quest. * 43. Walkmesh fixed in Roche’s tent. * 44. Walkmesh fixed in Chapter 3 sewers. * 45. Walkmesh fixed when following Roche on Chapter 3. * 46. Walkmesh fixed in central square of Loc Muinne. * 47. Walkmesh fixed near Nilfgaardian camp in Chapter 3. * 48. Fixed several camera collisions. * 49. Fixed tent roof collisions in Chapter 3. * 50. Fixed collisions in butcher’s house in Flotsam. * 51. Fixed collisions on Roche’s ship. * 52. Fixed chest collision on ship in Chapter 2. * 53. Fixed broken poster at Flotsam gate. * 54. Fixed Temerian flag collision. * 55. Fixed several locations, decorations, walkmeshes and occluders. * 56. Small fixes made in environment blending. * 57. Assorted fixes made in character lighting. * 58. Fixed flying meshes in Prologue. * 59. Fixed blinking trees in Chapter 3. * 60. Fixed blinking grass on Draug location. * 61. Fixed low detail texture on rock in camp of the Order of the Flaming Rose. * 62. Fixed Wild Hunt graphics in Chapter 3. * 63. Fixed clock in Meditation panel. * 64. Fixed broken texture during Meditation in UI. * 65. Fixed spyglass icon in Inventory. * 66. Added mages’ banner to Epilogue in Loc Muinne. * 67. Added Nilfgaardian flags in Chapter 3. * 68. Added new FX for magic in Epilogue. * 69. Fixed trade stalls in Flotsam so they close at night. * 70. Fixed Geralt’s head on cut scene in Prologue. * 71. Fixed Golem’s facial expressions. * 72. Fixed ragdoll effect on Golem’s body. * 73. Fixed ragdoll effect on nekkers. * 74. Fixed distortions on Saskia’s voice in cut scene in Chapter 2. * 75. ‘Sneak’ mode music is now saved and reappears when a game is loaded. * 76. Several fixes introduced in cut scene audio. * 77. Fixed cut-scene sound synchronization. * 78. Missing sounds supplemented in Chapter 3 cut scenes. * 79. Balance of sound and music fixed in Epilogue. * 80. Fixed problems with music playback in Epilogue. * 81. Fixed reverb in sewers in Chapter 3. * 82. Fixed mage teleport sound effect. * 83. Fixed crowd in amphitheatre in Chapter 3. * 84. Fixed waypoint for Geralt’s death cut scene in Loc Muinne. * 85. Fixed situation whereby Geralt could tell Dethmold that he had a spearhead when this was not present in the Inventory. * 86. Triss now always casts spell when interviewing wounded elf in Chapter 1. * 87. Shilard now holds the Triss figurine when showing it to Assire. * 88. Fixed block on Roche’s movement during fight against soldiers on the walls in Chapter 3. * 89. Fixed blocker in ‘Conspiracy’ quest in Chapter 2. * 90. Items collected in Prologue now appear in correct slots at the opening of Chapter 1. * 91. Fixed interaction with Síle’s megascope in Chapter 3. * 92. Fixed highlight effect on doors when using Medallion in Chapter 3. * 93. Chest can now be looted after fight with Letho in Chapter 1. * 94. Added loot to Dethmold’s chest. * 95. Fixed loot in containers in Chapter 3. * 96. Fixed Letho’s gestures in dialogue sequence in Chapter 3. * 97. Fixed a number of inconsistent Journal entries. * 98. Fixed Dethmold’s grimoire so it appears in ‘Quest Item’ category in Inventory. * 99. Fixed instances where ‘Esc Menu’ could not be accessed. * 100. Game can now be saved while walking through the forest with Anezka. * 101. Assorted fixes made in game saving functionality and associated menus. * 102. Assorted localization improvements have been made. Category:The Witcher 2 Category:Stubs